This invention pertains to a protective cover for an electrical box having an open front, mounting an electrical device, such as an electrical switch or an electrical outlet, and having a plaster ring having a generally rectangular aperture. As improved by this invention, the protective cover enables a person to view the electrical device through the generally rectangular aperture of the plaster ring and through the open front of the electrical box while the protective cover is mounted to the plaster ring.
As exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,043 and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,166,329, it has been known heretofore to employ a protective cover, which is made of steel, for an electrical box having an open front, mounting an electrical device, such as an electrical switch or an electrical outlet, and having a plaster ring, which fastens to the electrical box, around the open front of the electrical box, and which has a projecting portion defining a generally rectangular aperture providing access to the electrical device, through the open front of the electrical box, after the electrical box, the electrical device, and the plaster ring have been installed behind a wall panel, such as a drywall panel.
As known heretofore, the protective cover is mountable removably to the plaster ring so as substantially to cover the generally rectangular aperture of the plaster ring, whereby to protect the electrical device against foreign matter, such as dust and debris, and against damage, such as damage from a router bit or from a saw blade, while an aperture accommodating the projecting portion of the plaster ring is cut into the wall panel, or against foreign matter, such as paint, wallpaper adhesive, or drywall-finishing material, i.e., so-called xe2x80x9cmudxe2x80x9d, while the wall panel is being decorated near the aperture accommodating the projecting portion of the plaster ring. If the protective cover were not utilized and if the router or the saw blade were to slip, the electrical device could be badly damaged.
At least as early as 1997, a protective cover was available commercially from Ideal Products, Inc. of Wichita, Kans., which cover had lateral formations adapted to coact with lateral edges of the generally rectangular aperture of the projecting portion of a plaster ring, whereby to mount the cover removably to the plaster ring so as substantially to cover the generally rectangular aperture of the plaster ring.
Although the protective covers known heretofore may function well to protect an electrical device against foreign matter, damage, or both, as discussed above, the protective covers known heretofore do not enable an installer, an inspector, or any other person to view the electrical device while the protective cover is mounted to the plaster ring.
This invention improves a protective cover for use with an electrical box having a plaster ring, as explained above, whereby the protective cover enables an installer, an inspector, or any other person to view the electrical device while the protective cover is mounted to the plaster ring. There is no need to remove the protective cover to enable such a person to view the electrical device.
In one contemplated embodiment, at least a portion of the protective cover defines a window enabling a person to view the electrical device through the generally rectangular aperture of the plaster ring and through the open front of the electrical box while the protective cover is mounted to the plaster ring.
Preferably, in the embodiment mentioned in the preceding paragraph, the protective cover is made from steel and has an aperture defining the window. Preferably, moreover, the aperture defining the window has a transparent sight to prevent foreign matter from entering the electrical box through the window, through the generally rectangular aperture of the plaster ring, and through the open front of the electrical box. Preferably, the transparent sight is made from a transparent, polymeric material, such as polycarbonate.
In another contemplated embodiment, at least a portion of the protective cover is made from a transparent, polymeric material enabling a person to view the electrical device through the generally rectangular aperture of the plaster ring and through the open front of the electrical box while the protective cover is mounted to the plaster ring.
Preferably, in the embodiment mentioned in the preceding paragraph, the protective cover in its entirety is made from a transparent, polymeric material enabling a person to view the electrical device through the window, through the generally rectangular aperture of the plaster ring, and through the open front of the electrical box while the protective cover is mounted to the plaster ring. Preferably, the transparent, polymeric material is polycarbonate.